


In Love

by filthydandelions (orphan_account)



Series: Love Drug [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Working for Krei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/filthydandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro takes some cold medicine before heading into work, hoping it would cure his headache.  It does, but it gives him something much <em>worse</em>.  He’s afflicted with the love drug once again and this time, Tadashi has to visit him at his office in order to get it out of his system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love

 

He felt dizzy.  His head was pounding and his vision swam when he finally opened his eyes.  

He was definitely still sick.

He heaved a sigh, sitting upward and rolling his neck in order to stretch it out.  Just because he was sick didn’t mean he could skip work.  They were putting the final touches on an important project and it was imperative that Hiro, the project manager, was there to oversee them.  Not to mention that he had an important presentation to give as well.

Luckily, it was just the _ending_ of his sickness.  Which means if he took some cold medicine, he should be able to last through the workday.  He hummed cheerfully as he started to root through their kitchen cabinets, looking for the drug that would cure his headache.  He found it, downing it with a glass of water.

Immediately, his headache vanished.  Hiro thanked the Gods for the person who made the medicine, before heading back and changing into his usual work clothes: a well-tailored white collar suit with a tie from Tadashi to match.  

Alistair wasn’t a stickler to dress code like usual bosses, but he did rather Hiro be in formal wear rather than his usual hoodie and jeans.  And besides, today was a special day.

Hiro took a quick glance at the mirror to ensure that there were no wrinkles on his suit and promptly blushed.

“That Tadashi!” he angrily grumbled, pulling his collar up just a bit more to hide the _huge_ love bite on his neck.  Tadashi must have done it last night when Hiro was barely conscious.  Hiro would have definitely remembered Tadashi giving it to him if he hadn’t been…

He gave an embarrassed cough, shaking his head as if to clear his mind of any dirty thoughts.  He was going to _work_ ; he couldn’t be thinking about Tadashi fucking him into the mattress!  

With that thought, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

* * *

 

 

 

He _really_ was trying to pay attention to his co-worker.  The girl in front of him was excitedly telling him about the final touches on their grand project, but all he could think about was how _hard_ he was.

He had banished all kinds of dirty thoughts out of his mind _and_ had already snuck away to the restroom to rub one out so the constant horniness completely baffled Hiro.

It was almost as if…

Two years ago, the night before Hiro and Tadashi decided to become a couple, Hiro had taken a drug that would cause him to be perpetually horny.

And it felt as if he was feeling now.

He stiffened as he realized that the cold medicine he had taken earlier was definitely _not_ cold medicine.  Even if it had cured his headache, it had done something much worse.

He excused himself from the co-worker and retreated to his office, palming his cellphone and immediately entering Tadashi’s phone number.

“Hey, buddy.”

The sound of his lover’s voice made his knees weak and a shiver to pass through his body.  “Tadashi,” he half whimpered, his mind full of thoughts of Tadashi and him on their joint bed.

“Are you feeling okay?” asked Tadashi, worry evident in his voice.  “You’re not still recovering from that cold, are you?”

“Erm, I had a headache when I woke up, but that’s all.”

“Don’t tell me...Hiro, did you go to work?  You were supposed to stay home!”

Irritation surged through him at Tadashi’s words, “It was supposed to be okay!  But I took some cold medicine and suddenly...I’m _hard_.”

There was a long silence on the other end.  “Opps?” said Tadashi nervously.

“Tadashi!  So it _is_ Honey’s drug.”

“Weeeeeeeeeeeeell, sorta?”

“There’s no sorta about it, Tadashi!  I’m,” he glanced outside and lowered his voice, a blush on his cheeks, “ _hard_ as a _rock_ and it’s all your fault!  I have a presentation in a few hours that I can’t miss.”

“Oh, well, I’m free now,” said Tadashi cheerfully.  “I’ll be over in fifteen minutes or so.  Faster if I use the suit.”

Hiro’s eyes narrowed and he desperately wished Tadashi was already in front of him, “You sound happy about this.”

“No, no, no, I just want to help my little brother out.  Right?  See you soon!”

There was a click after Tadashi’s hasty retreat, and Hiro sighed as he buried his face into his hands.  He couldn’t _blame_ Tadashi for being eager because secretly, Hiro was just as eager.  

He eyed the lube that was sitting on his desk.  It wasn’t as if he was going to get anything done with his cock this hard; he might as well start preparing himself.

After all, Tadashi always loved it when he could slip right in.

* * *

Tadashi whistled cheerfully as he made his way down the hallways, his hand grasped tightly around a take out bag from the sandwich place Hiro loved so much.   It hadn’t taken long to grab a few sandwiches, especially when the owner had recognized him as one of their regulars.  

It was with a bright smile that he knocked on Hiro’s office door.  The door swung open immediately, revealing a cross-looking Hiro.  He watched as Hiro’s eyes glanced downward at the bag in his hands, and a scowl appeared on his lover’s face.  “Did you stop by and get sandwiches when you already know I’m,” here Hiro paused, a flush colouring his cheeks, “Just get in here,” he continued sullenly, grabbing Tadashi’s tie and pulling him in.

The door swung shut with a soft thud, Hiro going to lock it immediately.  The blinds were already drawn shut and the office lights were dim.

Tadashi took a moment to drink in the sight of his little lover.  Hiro was absolutely _dashing_ in a suit, especially the well-tailored one he had been forced to get in order to work with Krei.  It clung tightly to his body, leaving absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination.   He wondered how anyone could get anything done when Hiro looked like _that_.  

Hiro took the sandwiches from him, setting it down on his desk and herding Tadashi toward his office chair.  Tadashi let his little lover do as he wished, sitting down complacently and sighing happily when Hiro seated himself on his lap.  

Hiro’s cheeks still had a light dusting of pink, but his eyes were glazed and his mouth set in a determined line.  

Tadashi couldn’t help letting out a chuckle at the look of concentration on Hiro’s face, “What?  We don’t even have time for the sandwiches?”

Hiro ignored his words, gripping Tadashi’s head with both hands and drawing him in for a kiss.  Tadashi couldn’t help continuing his laughter, adoring the way Hiro’s face was still drawn into an intense look of concentration.  Hiro stubbornly continued to kiss him, tight-lipped, before drawing away, a pout now adorning his face.  “Stop laughing!” he chided, but his lips were tilted upward.

“Why don’t you make me?”  Tadashi teased, and was rewarded when Hiro dug back in with fervor, kissing him with as much passion as he could muster.  Tadashi took pity on Hiro, opening his mouth so Hiro could deepen the kiss with ease, his little tongue darting in and out of Tadashi’s mouth.  

Hiro moaned happily into the kiss, his hands sliding upward and digging into Tadashi’s scalp, drawing him deeper into the kiss.  It was _bruising_ , but it was good.  Hiro drew away for just a second, gasping in a deep breath, before attacking Tadashi again, this time, peppering little kisses all up and down Tadashi’s neck.  Tadashi gave a breathy moan at the sensation, and closed his eyes in pleasure when Hiro started to nibble on the bottom of his ear.  

After two years together, the little minx knew all of his sensitive spots and was demonstrating that knowledge right now in the way he continued to attack Tadashi’s neck.  Hiro bit down hard on one of Tadashi’s veins, sucking _hard_ and ensuring that there’ll be a definite mark there tomorrow.  

Hiro drew away, a smug smirk on his face, “And _that’s_ for marking me yesterday!”

Tadashi laughed, “You didn’t seem so against it yesterday though.”

“That’s -” Hiro paused, his cheeks aflame as he pouted cutely at Tadashi, “that doesn’t count!  You know I can’t make decisions when I’m like that.”

“Right,” said Tadashi, dryly.  

Hiro huffed before digging his hands into Tadashi’s shirt, unbuttoning it with ease.  “I love this shirt,” Hiro murmured under his breath before leaning downward and latching perfect, white teeth onto Tadashi’s nipple.

Tadashi couldn't help the groan that came out of his mouth; the pleasure and pain mixed together to something truly wonderful.  

The pressure was gone almost instantaneously, prompting Tadashi to open his eyes and look down at Hiro.  “Shhh,” said Hiro, putting one finger to his lips,  “You gotta be quiet, Tadashi.  You don’t want to let my coworkers know you’re about to fuck me silly, right?”

Soon enough, Hiro was eagerly unbuckling Tadashi’s pants.  In a matter of moments, Hiro’s hot mouth was engulfing his cock.  Tadashi had to muffle the moan that threatened to come out of his mouth with his hand; the sight of Hiro’s mouth just barely holding in his cock was almost too much.  It was absolutely _sinful_.

Hiro had a _lot_ of practice in blowjobs.  Not only that, Hiro _knew_ Tadashi’s cock almost as well as he knew his.  He knew Tadashi loved being stroked with a fist as Hiro kept the tip of his cock inside of his small, pert mouth.  And he knew that Tadashi absolutely loved it when he deep-throated.  

Tadashi threaded his fingers into Hiro’s black locks, gripping hard when the sensations started to become too much.  “Hiro,” he said softly.  Hiro looked up, letting go of the tip with a small pop, and smiling up at Tadashi.

Without a word, Hiro straightened up until he was standing.  He wound one hand into his tie, loosening it and tugging it up over his head.  He shrugged off his white collar shirt next as Tadashi leaned forward and started to unbuckle his pants.   Soon enough, Hiro was naked and Tadashi was drawing him into an embrace from behind, reaching one hand downward to tease Hiro’s hard cock.

“You ready, love?” asked Tadashi.

“Been ready,” said Hiro with a small smile, before laying down on his desk and presenting his himself to Tadashi.  

The sight was positively _delicious_.  Tadashi wondered if he would ever get tired of such a view.  He positioned himself in front of Hiro, rubbing his saliva-wet cock against Hiro’s entrance and getting a muffled moan in response.  

There was little resistance as Tadashi slid right in.  Just as he became balls-deep, someone cleared their throat outside of Hiro’s door.

They both froze, exchanging panicked looks.

“Hiro?” came a girl’s voice.  

Hiro, who had his hand pressed to his mouth in order to keep the sounds in, looked stricken, as if unsure if he should answer or not.  

There was another knock, prompting Hiro to respond.  “Yeah?”

“We’re going to head to lunch.  Do you and your brother want to come?”

Tadashi couldn’t help it, he _had_ to move.  He shifted his hips forward, prompting Hiro’s hands to fly upward and cover his mouth again.  He drew out agonizingly slowly before thrusting back in just as slow, but with a lot of force.

“Hiro?  Are you okay in there?”

He continued to move, adoring the way Hiro seemed unable to answer, his hands still pressed tight to his mouth and his eyes angrily glaring at Tadashi.

“We’re fine,” responded Tadashi, his voice steady and calm and a complete contrast to Hiro’s.  “I brought sandwiches.”

“Oh, perfect!” said the girl, “I’ll see you guys in a few then.”  

Tadashi stilled after her words, listening intently to her footsteps and continuing his thrusts just as they faded.

Hiro heard them too, shifting and slapping Tadashi’s arm angrily.  “You’re going to get me in trouble!”

“You can’t deny that you liked it,” said Tadashi.

“You’re a pervert, I hope you know that.”

Tadashi laughed at his words, before leaning downward until his mouth was next to Hiro’s.  “Of course I know.  After all, I’m fucking my little brother.”

Hiro’s hole became tighter at his words, prompting a husky chuckle from Tadashi as he started to move hard and _fast_ , just the way Hiro liked it.  Hiro’s whimpers and moans were soft and audible only to him, and he enjoyed the way Hiro had dug his nails into his arms.  He continued the harsh pace, angling his cock so he would hit Hiro in the way he knew would make him see stars.

If memory served right, the drug would take at least three rounds before it wore off.  And they had approximately one hour and thirty minutes left.  Tadashi was pretty sure he could last that long as long as he took it slow and he settled down to do just that.

* * *

Hiro whimpered, biting down hard on his lover’s shoulder as Tadashi continued to work him up and down his length.  The drug was slowly wearing off, but Tadashi seemed adamant on continuing their sex session anyway since he was already there.  Hiro couldn’t disagree; he enjoyed their romp just as much as Tadashi did.

Still, there was only so much thrusting he could take before he was _sore_.  “Tadashi,” he whined softly, burying his face into the crook of his love’s shoulder.  

“Hmm?” asked Tadashi, a slight smile on his face.  “No more?”

“No more drug,” Hiro confirmed and was delighted when Tadashi finally drew out.   He gave a soft sigh of relief as Tadashi set him down on his desk.   He watched as Tadashi grabbed some napkins, wiping off the excess moisture on his cock.  

“You didn’t come,” pointed out Hiro, and although he was sore he pulled Tadashi closer so he could swallow his love’s cock.  

It only took a minute before Tadashi was coming into his mouth.  Hiro choked a bit at the sensation of hot come running down his throat, but kept it all in his mouth thanks to constant practice.  He swallowed it a second later, giving a slight shudder at the taste before bringing a hand up and wiping his mouth with the back of it.

Tadashi panted, but his smile was sated.  “Thanks,” he murmured, before reaching over and handing Hiro a napkin.  

Hiro took it gratefully, wiping his mouth and throwing it away when he was done.  

“I’m famished,” Hiro said, standing up and stretching out his body by raising his hands above his head.  

“And _someone_ complained about me getting sandwiches,” came Tadashi’s amused voice.  The rustling of a plastic bag came later and Tadashi was tossing a roast beef sandwich at him.

Hiro caught it deftly, unwrapping it as soon as it was in his hands.  “You’re the best, Tadashi.”

Tadashi laughed, grabbing Hiro’s hand and bringing him close enough to plant a kiss on his cheek.  His nose wrinkled, “You smell.”

Hiro rolled his eyes, although a smile remained on his lips.  “And whose fault is that?”

“Mine,” responded Tadashi brightly.  “Though I didn’t say it was a bad smell…”

“You’re a pervert if you like the smell of your own cum,” Hiro pointed out between bites of his sandwich.  

Tadashi sighed, long and suffering, before digging into his own egg-salad sandwich in favor of replying.

Hiro threaded his hand into Tadashi’s, the clasp warm and comforting as they continued their lunches.  

He had his presentation in an hour, and while this certainly hadn’t been how he had been planning to spend the last hour preparing, he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This may be my second-to-last Hidashi fic. After hearing about Kudakano's disappearance from the ship :( i've been having my own reluctance about it all as well. They're so cute together, and I have like two more stories of them I reaaally want to do, so I'll probably finish those and take a break. IDEK. It's so hard because it is a strange pairing and apparently there's been a lot of hate?? toward Hidashi although i've never experienced it myself... I do really like the Hidashi fandom though because all of you guys are super sweet and luckily it seems like lots of people are still in this ship so I'll probably write a few more stories or at least finish this series xD.~~
> 
> Edit: You guys are so sweet and amazing and I don't think I'll be leaving the fandom. It's weird and I felt guilty about it all, but Hidashi just brings the creativity out of me and it helps that you guys are all wonderful and like a family <3 (thank you salsa_counts) and it reminds me of the time when I was 13 and writing for NEWS and everyone was so sweet even when my writing was so awful xD. but yeah, it's just I have so many ideas for Hidashi and I don't feel guilty about writing them anymore. So thank you for convincing me. I'll reply to all of your comments as soon as I have time (on skype with my bf) but I just wanted to say thank you!!! <3
> 
> On a brighter note, has anyone watched Haikyuu? For some reason, Daichi and Tadashi really remind me of each other...xD
> 
> Summary of Pt 4.  
> When the villain they are fighting drugs them with a gas that makes them horny, Tadashi and Hiro rely on each other. 
> 
> Please comment/kudos. They are amazing ^_^. And if you can tell me why you think HIDASHI is the best thing ever, that'll be cool too XD.
> 
> Also, I just used the love drug as a catalyst for them to think about office sex xD so i'm going to say the potency wore off cuz 2 years passed :3.


End file.
